<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reading Bloom Potter; Marauder's Era by Dragonfang12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100271">Reading Bloom Potter; Marauder's Era</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfang12/pseuds/Dragonfang12'>Dragonfang12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, F/M, marauders era edition, not really - Freeform, not really more so reading a story that another made</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfang12/pseuds/Dragonfang12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a reading the books fanfiction. This story you are reading is not mine it is Winxclubrocks on fanfiction. The story title is The Girl Who Survived. She already has 60 some chapters and is still writing, I don't think she will be done for a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Draco Malfoy/Bloom Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Orion Black/Walburga Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bloom Potter-Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/674056">The Girl Who Survived</a> by Winxclubrocks.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor it’s characters. I do not own Winx Club, nor its characters. I do not own Hogwarts mystery, I do own my character based on the main character from Hogwarts mystery, which is a mobile game. I also have permission from the Author of The Girl Who Survived to write this story. For more information please read the bottom notes for answers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Reading the books Marauder’s Era</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bloom Potter-Prologue</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The marauders had just entered the great hall for breakfast. James Immediately saw Lily Evans sitting with her friends Marlene Mckinnon and Alice Fortescue. Sirius sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to chow down on all the food he could handle. While Remus was speaking to Peter about a class he didn't understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evans go out with me,” James said as he got behind her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Potter, I have said this every single time you ask in these 5 years; leave me alone, I will never go out with you!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting down and trying to ignore the three marauders across from her and James next to her as she spoke quietly with Alice on her left, while Marlene was across from her. She was wishing that Marlene sat next to her so James wouldn’t be able to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a swirl of golden sand that radiated power and the three different families stumbled out as if insanely dizzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mom? Dad?" This was said by James in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother? Father?” Sirius with disdain as sneered in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"MOLLY! ARTHUR!" The Prewett twins cried, running to hug their very pregnant sister along with their two nephews, (Bill and Charlie) and brother in law.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is going on?" asked Dorea Potter, looking from her son to her husband to the Deputy Headmistress in the middle of all the staff at the head table. As the Headmaster was not in the hall but still asleep by outside forces, who did not want him there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I assure you all, I have absolutely no idea of what is happening right now. Though I think the Headmaster might. I shall go get him." Professor McGonagall said. Though right after she said that the great hall door’s slam shut and wards went up sealing them in with no way out. Before anyone could freak out, there was another swirl of golden sand that radiated more power than the one before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a young girl maybe 22 years of age. She had blood red hair as long as her mid-back with green eyes that were the most unique eye color they have ever seen. She was wearing something that none of them regarding their blood status would wear. She wore a muscle tee that had a white skull, with skinny black jeans that had chains, rips, and zippers all over. She wore a Hufflepuff plaid shirt that was wrapped around her waist and black combat boots. She had a crescent moon choker around her neck with gold and diamond snake rings on her fingers. She had a spider in webs as her earrings. She wore a Ravenclaw theme bandana on her head and she had some piercings on her face. They were 2 on her right eyebrow, 1 on her nostril, 2 snakebites on her lower lips. As she opened her mouth to talk, people noticed that she has a tongue piercing.      </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, one and all, My birth name is Izabella Harmony Moon, and I am the one to bring you all here,” Izabella said to us all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you bring us here, where is the Headmaster, and why are you here?” Professor McGonagall demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you had let me finish you would have all the answers you seek,” She said deadpanned to Professor McGonagall. Who immediately blushed and looked away to collect herself. “Now then, I have brought you all here to read a book about the future,” she paused looking straight at the marauder’s daring them to comment. They looked like they wanted to, but stopped themselves after hearing that this is from the future. She continued her speech “This book is about the adoptive daughter of James Potter and Lily Evans.” She stopped as she knew what was about to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YES, YES I KNEW IT, WE ARE MEANT TO BE LILYPADS,” James shouted on the top of his lugs, as Lily Evans looked shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Yes congrats, now may I finish,” She looked annoyed yet fond, as James looked sheepish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” James said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, now as I was saying, James and Lily’s adopted daughter Bloom Potter will be what this book is all about, and I have decided not to have the Headmaster here, as this book will not show him in a good light. I want to reduce the deaths, not cause them,” As she explained, the rest of us were getting nervous about what we might find out in the book. “And finally I am here to help explain and help you understand what you all may read. I will be calling a few others here either from your timeline or future’s that have already been explained to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, then, let's get to it, wait you said your birth name was Izabella Moon, What’s your name now?" Professor McGonagal asked Izabella.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering when someone would pick up on that. Yes, I was born as Izabella Harmony Moon, But I had gotten a name for one reason or another. The new name is Izaya Layla Peverell.” She had told everyone. As she was explaining her name change, there were more golden swirls. Those that were dropped were Alastor Moody, William Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone sat down at their children’s table, except the blacks who all went to the Slytherin table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walburga and Orion were questioning why Sirius would go from their family to another pureblood family and is so against them and with the stupid muggle lovers, now that they saw that he was definitely with the Potters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nowhere, this is the book we shall be reading from.” She said to the hall as she waved her hand and a book appeared. “Who wants to read first?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I?” Dorea asked, wanting to read about her granddaughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, this book is called </span>
  <b>The Girl Who Survived</b>
  <span>,” She told the rest of the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter 1: Baby Bloom</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Dorea started like all the other women except the blacks awwed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>James and Lily are walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand, and enjoying the crisp night air of July 31st. Right up until they hear sirens, and see a fire truck spraying water on a burning building.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s a fire truck?” Arthur Weasley asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you write all the things you don’t know and want to know about and during the breaks I will explain them to you,” Izaya explained to him before Lily could open her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay ,” He said as he took out a quill and parchment and started to write on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lily's breath catches in her throat, as she realizes…that fire isn't normal. It's magical. And the Muggles are never going to be able to put it out.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, why is there magical fire there?” Sirius Black asked. Everyone else shrugged their shoulders and looked at Izaya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you read you shall have the answer’s you seek, as it would be an oxymoron to come here make you read the answer’s if I would just tell you instead.” She told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius grumbled halfheartedly about more know-it-alls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The two of them slip inside, keeping themselves undetected by the Muggles, only to hear…crying. There's a baby in here!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?! Why is there a baby in the fire?” Molly Weasley asked as everyone else figured that the only way to get an answer was to read they all looked straight at the book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They find the child quickly enough after abandoning their attempts to cancel out whatever spell was used to make the flames, a small girl with a fuzz of flaming hair on her head wrapped up in a blanket. When Lily reaches down for her, the flames instantly start dying down as her cries fade.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have never heard of any child or baby like that before!” Professor McGonagall exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>James looks around at the dying flames, then mutters "Bloody hell, Lils…"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"James! Language!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Look! I think she's controlling the flames!"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It takes only one look around for Lily to come to that same conclusion. They quickly decide to adopt her, after learning of her lung capacity.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘What just happened?’ was everyone’s thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>=O=</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>James and Sirius are playing with Bloom, who's nothing short of an adorable little angel once she realized Sirius and Remus weren't going to take her away from her new parents - who she seemed to choose all on her own and was perfectly determined to convince them to take her with them.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is one determined baby,” Alice said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mainly, by screaming at the very top of her lungs if anyone else tried to hold her until the married couple adopted her. Once that was done, she settled right down and has hardly fussed ever since.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your right Alice, this is one determined baby,” Frank said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And she took to most of the Order members almost instantly and has made her way into even Alastor Moody's heart. How she managed that is a miracle nobody can explain even with her very obvious magic - whenever she laughs, whatever open flames are in the area will suddenly leap at least a foot higher, and if she claps embers and sparks rain down from her hands. If she wants something she can't reach, it 'mysteriously' falls from where it was…while glowing orange.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have never in all of my life have heard of such a thing, have any of you?” McGonagall asked her co-workers, who all shook their heads. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And the time Molly offered to babysit Bloom - since her twin brothers are in the Order - she and little Ron got along great…and ended up chasing Molly's twin boys around, happily setting things on fire as she went and laughing the whole time. Molly, luckily, took it in stride, put the fires out, and said she'd be happy to watch over such a happy girl anytime Lily and James needed her to.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Molly, I am so sorry about her,” Lily said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to worry dear, first this is the future, and second I don’t seem to mind so bring her over whenever you feel like, I would love to watch the little one,” Molly told Lily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>At the moment, she's sitting between Sirius and James - who she happily calls 'Unca Paddy' and 'Pongdaddy' since they all call each other by their Marauder names - and trying to catch sparks they've conjured for her. And then she gets up on her chubby little toddler-legs and tries to jump and catch them - she's a very active little girl, they've discovered, and has chased Sirius a few times around the small house while in his dog form.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Black, you’re an animagus?” Asked McGonagall. As the rest of the hall tried to get the mouth off the floor, especially the blacks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yes Professor,” Sirius started, “We all are Professor, and we started in second year and finished this year ma’am.” James finished for Sirius.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am deeply ashamed that you all didn’t come to me and had someone watch over you to make sure that nothing wrong would happen. You both and Peter Pettigrew shall be having detention with me this weekend where you shall be writing a 5-foot essay about the danger of becoming an animagus without a professional’s help.” Professor McGonagall told the Marauder’s though she didn’t blame Remus at all, knowing about his condition. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Professor,” James and Sirius said together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why me?” Peter asked. Professor McGonagall just gave him a stern look that asks him if he thinks she’s stupid. “Yes Professor,” He said sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>There's suddenly a knock on the door, and Remus opens it saying "It's just us! Order meeting finished, so we figured we'd drop in."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Order meeting? What Order?” Regulus asked. Those in the know just looked away and waved at the book. Making those who don’t know to lean in to find the knowledge it holds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Unca Moo!" The next thing anyone knows, there's a fire-haired toddler wrapped around Remus' legs - they still haven't gotten her to call him 'Unca Mooney' just yet, but it's so adorable that nobody remembers she's calling him 'uncle cow' instead of even 'uncle wolf.'</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why uncle wolf?” A young first-year asks as the marauders all laughed at Mooney.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure the book would explain it,” Mooney told the Ickle firsty. As he was glaring at the rest of the marauders to shut up.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Remus bends down and picks Bloom up, saying "There's our little angel! The sweetest thing in the world, that's what you are." In response, Bloom wraps her arms around his neck and presses a sloppy toddler's kiss to his cheek.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwe,” All the women but the blacks said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He takes her back over to James and Sirius and sits down next to them saying "Lucky you, Prongs. This sweet little girl as your daughter."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>James grins, right up until Sirius says "Just wait until she's a teenager, Moony. He'll be beating off the boys with a staff in one hand, and Hexing them to pieces with the wand in his other." James' look turns horrified at the thought of teenage boys trying to get anywhere near his little princess.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Over my dead body,” James said loudly looking at every male in the room with protectiveness in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Potter, you don’t even have a daughter yet, so calm down,” Lily told James. Calming him from his over-protective dad mode.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sirius says "How about we get something to drink? I know I've walked out of more than a few meetings with a pounding head. Prongs?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Remus nods, as does James, and they summon a few of Bloom's toys for her to play with while they get some Butterbeer from the fridge. James is just saying he thought they should dress Bloom up for Halloween in a few days, even if they don't go out for it - and a description of how he wanted to Transfigure her clothes to look like the Muggles' Cleopatra, and how adorable she'd be - when there's a glass-shattering, ear-bleeding scream from the living room.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT HAPPENED,” Lily screamed as she asked her question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>When everyone gets into the living room, they see Peter holding Bloom and looking terrified - understandable, given the detail that her screams can mimic the Caterwauling Charm with ease when she tries. She's screaming bloody murder and crying, and squirming while Peters tries not to drop her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I just picked her up, I swear!"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why would she do that?” Lily asked, looking at Peter. While Mad-eye looks suspiciously at Peter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lily takes Bloom from his hands, resulting in an immediate reduction in the noise level as Lily gently rocks her. Lily flashes him an apologetic look, then quietly says "Maybe she just needs a nap. I'll take her upstairs."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah maybe,” Peter said looking uncomfortable as everyone stared at him wondering why Bloom would act that way.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Everybody nods, and James says "Sorry 'bout that, Peter. She hasn't acted like that since…well, since we adopted her. Before that, if anyone tried to hold her other than Lils or I, she'd scream like that until given back."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Peters blinks, then shakily says "Maybe she just needs a nap, as Lily said…"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>=O=</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lily gets up to the room she and James converted into a nursery, murmuring "Quite the set of lungs and vocal cords you got, Firespark. You about blew out our ears that time." Bloom's hanging onto Lily's shirt, her crying reduced to sniffles and hiccupping, and Lily sits down in a comfy armchair with the young girl for the moment. "Now, what scared you, huh? Did Uncle Wormtail startle you?" She stands Bloom up on top of her legs, wiping at her tear-streaked cheeks with a finger as she talks.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She sounds so cute,” Marlene said. Many others nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>To Lily's utter surprise, Bloom wails "Badman fight Daph-Daph! Scary old ladies hurt Daph-Daph! Worm feels like a bad man and ladies! Worm take you and Pongdaddy away to!" She bursts into tears again, burying her face in Lily's shoulder once more.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does she mean wormy?” James asked seriously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How would I know, this is the future,” Wormtail said. James nodded thoughtfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Lily's eyebrow raises towards her hairline as she tries to make sense of all that - what they know of Bloom is that they found her abandoned in a building that was getting consumed by a raging inferno…andinferno…and not much else, aside from her name and the best guess as to her age. Far as they can tell, she's about a year old or so.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Her name, or what they assume is her name, was stitched in orange thread on the baby clothes they found her in, so that's what they used for her first name. This new bit of information about a 'bad man' and 'scary old ladies' and a 'Daph-Daph' is entirely new - 'Daph' could be short for Daphne, maybe, and Bloom's got a habit of nicknaming everyone she likes…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder who Daphane is?” Charlus asks to himself more than to anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>James comes up to the Nursery about two hours after Lily took Bloom up and finds the two most important women in his life fast asleep in the comfy padded armchair Lily Transfigured just for occasions like this.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James looked so happy and smiled this beautiful calm smile that made lily’s heart skip a beat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bloom's sleeping against Lily's body, with her head tucked under her mother's chin and her arms hanging onto the shirt between them like it's a lifeline.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lily, meanwhile, is leaning back in the chair with one hand over Bloom's back and the other holding her up. He's privately wondering just how, exactly, Lily got Bloom to go to sleep - usually, it takes Sirius turning into Padfoot and curling up around Bloom for her to settle down enough to fall asleep. Which made for some adorable photos taken in secret, as well as partially contributed to Sirius being named Bloom's Godfather. It was also counted as a true miracle that the first time, since nothing else they tried worked in the slightest and Bloom just wouldn't sleep on her own.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>If someone tried to leave, she'd instantly wake up.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder how that happened?” Bellatrix asked thoughtfully looking down to herself, not seeing the looks of surprise from the rest of the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>If they all crept out under Silencing Charms or Levitation Charms, she'd wake up, get up, and follow them. No matter if she was in the crib or not, or how complicated the method they used to try and keep her there, she could get out in mere minutes.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sirius eventually turned into Padfoot, curled up around her, and trapped her in a dog-hug of sorts by putting his head in her lap when she was leaning into his own body. Amazingly, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and went to sleep.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>James instantly casts a Silencing Charm on himself, levitates a blanket over to Lily and Bloom's sleeping forms, and then creeps back down as carefully as he can without waking Bloom up. Sirius asks "Well?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Out cold."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s one way to say it.” Professor Flitwick said squeakily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sirius blinks, and asks "Without me?" He sounds a little hurt at that.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>James shrugs and says "It's a miracle, Padfoot. Lily's sleeping with her, though."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Remus asks "Wasn't that the only other way you two could get her to sleep?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>James nods, and says "Yep."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you two going on about?” Marlene asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Peter says "I swear, I just picked her up, I didn't-"James holds his hand up, and says "Relax, Peter. Maybe you startled her or something. She went off like that for a while until we finally got the adoption organized. Though, why did she go off now…" He shrugs, not having an answer.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a good feeling about this James,” Lily told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not the only one,” James said to her, looking around at everyone else in the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"James, I swear that kid hates me. She even likes Moody, but she won't go near me."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>There was that time she hid behind the Auror's wooden peg-leg a month ago. And when she hung onto McGonagall for dear life when it was just the three of them in a room together - Peter was talking theory with McGonagall for an idea he had for fighting, and Bloom seemed terrified for some reason.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looked at each other wondering why, as Mad-eye looks shocked that a baby would like him more than the child’s father’s friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>She's also not that fond of Dumbledore either, though she loves Fawkes. And…she set his hair on fire and ran as fast on her little legs as she could, ending up hiding behind Frank and Alice.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘What, why would she not like Dumbledore?’ was everyone’s thought process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sirius says "Once this war is over, and she's grown a bit, I'm sure she'll love you, Peter. Maybe it's just all the stress?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Remus shrugs, and says "Maybe."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Peter sighs and rubs his temples, saying "I hope so, guys. I'm gonna go back home, see you at the next meeting."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that,” Dorea said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, who would like to read next?” Izaya asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would please?” Professor Sprout asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Professor Sprout,” Dorea said, sending the book to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Chapter 2: Leaving Bloom” </b>
  <span>Said Professor Sprout.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Leaving Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 2: Leaving Bloom is all about the beginning of the Zoo of Privet Drive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor it’s characters. I do not own Winx Club, nor its characters. I do not own Hogwarts mystery, I do own my character based on the main character from Hogwarts mystery, which is a mobile game. I also have permission from the Author of The Girl Who Survived to write this story. For more information please read the bottom notes for answers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reading the books Marauder’s Era</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bloom Potter-Chapter 1</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Chapter 2: Leaving Bloom”</b>
  <span> Professor Sprout started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minerva McGonagall changes from her Animagus Form as Dumbledore walks up with his Deluminator, planning on telling the man that he simply can't leave poor Bloom Potter with the Dursleys. "Tell me the rumors aren't true, Albus. Tell me Lily and James Potter are still alive."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about Professor? What happened to Lily and James?” Dorea asked worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not know Dorea. This is the future, why don’t we ask the person who brought you here.” Professor McGonagall said. Making everyone in the hall look straight at Izaya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is only bad news with a sprinkle of good news,” Izaya told Dorea, “Lily and James Potter were killed by Lord Voldemort on Halloween night 1981.” She told the shocked and horrified hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no not Lily and James, anyone but them,” Sirius Black stated as he broke down crying. Making the blacks very uncomfortable because they have never seen him so broken before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, unfortunately, it is true,” Izaya said looking sadly at the couple that would die in the future if they don’t change it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He just gives her that sad look and says "I'm afraid not, Professor. They are true - the good, and the bad."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does he mean the good and the bad?” Remus Lupin asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The book shall explain soon enough. I promise you that much.” Izaya told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Where is she? Bloom?" Despite never having kids of her own, she's grown amazingly fond of young Bloom in the short time she's been here - she was found by Lily and James in a burning building at the end of July, only three months ago, and yet she made her way into the hearts of the entire Order. Even Moody, who's a paranoid loose cannon lately thanks to the war - not that anyone can entirely blame him, after the attack that cost him his eye - has warmed to the girl immensely.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, she can do the impossible, never thought that could happen,” Alice said quietly to Frank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because you whisper it doesn’t mean I can’t hear you,” Alastor yelled across the hall to her. Making everyone jump as they forgot he was here. “CONSTANT VIGILANCE.” Making everyone jump again as they didn’t think he would shout just then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>And she's got an aptitude for magic unlike any the old Professor has seen before - when she claps, embers tend to rain down from her fingers. When she laughs, any fire in the area leaps higher and burns merrily.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The rumors say the Potters' house exploded, something about a gush of fire from the fireplace from the scorch marks - she can't imagine that sweet girl harming a fly, much less killing Voldemort.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"And…Bloom?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, what about Bloom, Why isn't she going to Sirius or her Godmother?” James asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good question,” Lily told James.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or even mom or dad?” Jame continued making everyone stop and realized that they must have died sometime before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Read and find out.” Was all Izaya Said. Making everyone grumble as they want the answers now not later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Hagrid is bringing her. Not to worry, Minerva, there's not a scratch on her."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Do you think it's wise to trust Hagrid with such an important task?" She doesn't doubt Hagrid's loyalty for an instant - he'd take a Killing Curse for Dumbledore without even thinking. It's his capacity for caring for a small human girl who's maybe a year old that has her worried - he's a half-giant, and he doesn't have the lightest of touches. He's amazing with Magical Creatures, but he just doesn't have the best way with humans some of the time.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would trust Hagrid with my life, Not my secret’s mind you, but my life always,” Izaya said looking at Hagrid with fondness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I was just wondering what house are you in?” Sirius asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Padfoot?” Remus said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Mooney, She is wearing colors from all the houses except Gryffindor, so I am just asking,” Sirius said back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's alright,” Izaya said before Mooney can open his mouth. “And I am wearing a Gryffindor color, It’s my hair color. Anyway, I was a proud and noble Hufflepuff.” Izaya said to the shocked hall. As they have never in a million years would have imagined a Hufflepuff dressed as her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Minerva, I trust Hagrid with my life." There's suddenly a rumbling sound, and they see Hagrid on a flying motorcycle. "Hagrid, I trust everything's well?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please say yes, please say yes,” James and Sirius said at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"No problems whatsoever, Professor. The little girl didn't even get cold, barely made a peep the whole way. She might'a dozed off, but I don't think so." He shows them the bundle, and Minerva feels a weight lift off her mind when she sees young Bloom Potter wrapped in the blanket - from that description, she feared he'd accidentally lost her!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Minerva takes the young girl and starts looking her over immediately - as Albus said, there are no noticeable injuries on her. Not a scratch, despite the rumors saying she faced Voldemort.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How the-?” Regulus started to say but was shocked into silence as what they just heard finally registered in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>That's when she notices two wide-awake blue eyes staring up at her. She swears there's a bit of sadness in those eyes.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She quietly coos "Oh, you poor dear…"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t a face in the hall that wasn’t sad, as most people who did know the potter’s had tears streaming down their faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>One finger brushes along Bloom's cheek, which gets gripped in a small but strong hand. Her heart nearly breaks at that point, it's like Bloom's asking her to take her away from here - she wants to do so immediately, these people are the worst sort imaginable.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dumbledore takes the baby from her before she can say as much.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Albus Dumbledore, If I don’t like those people and think they are the worst sort imaginable, Then they must be, as I do not think that way of others often.” Professor McGonagall started to rant. “Oh, when I get my hands on you-.” Nobody wanted to know what she would do to him, so Professor Sprout continued before she could say anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Dumbledore, you can't mean to leave Bloom with these muggles! I've been watching them all day, and they're the worst sort imaginable! They are-"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"The only family she has left. She'll be safer here than anywhere else."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, the only family she has, Muggles-” Lily started to say. When she figured it out she let all of hell loose. “ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WILL BE DOING?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lily-flower calm down, Tell me what’s wrong?” James said, trying to calm Lily down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I DON’T WANT TO CALM DOWN! HE’S PUTTING HER WITH MY SISTER PETUNIA!” Lily yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“IS HE CRAZY?” Severus Snape yelled across the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can one of you tell me, why that’s a bad thing?” Charlus Potter asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My sister thinks of us magical people as freaks of nature, she would abuse him no matter what,” Lily told him finally calming down some.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU ALBUS,” Dorea shouted, showing a bit of the black family madness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minerva privately thinks the Fidelius Charm and early education in magic would be better protection - they could put her with the Weasleys, she'd blend right in! Nearly the same shade of hair and Molly adores young Bloom, and she and Ron seemed to get along the times they played together - bloody hell, Bloom and Ronald were running after the twins, chasing them down! As if anyone would suspect Bloom of not being related to them at first glance!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Why not the Weasley's? It would be much safer and she would be cared for.” Lily said, making all of the Weasley family blush hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dumbledore says "She'll be safest here, Minerva. I've erected blood wards around the house. So long as she calls Four Privet Drive home, she'll be safe from any attack in these walls."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That only work’s if she calls the place home, and she is cared about and truly loved by the one’s raising her. She would be abused so that would have weakened the blood wards, add to the fact if she is abused she wouldn’t call that place home, but maybe hell instead.” Lily explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Minerva raises an eyebrow at him, and says "Wards such as those would require these repulsive people to care about her." She seriously doubts they care for anything other than themselves and their spoiled brat.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank merlin, that someone agrees now to get my daughter out of that hell hole,” James said to the agreement of Dorea, Charlus, and Lily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dumbledore looks down at Bloom at that, to avoid his Transfiguration Professor's accusatory gaze…and finds something alarmingly similar in young Bloom Potter's blue gaze. He knows she's always been expressive in the months since she was found, but this is ridiculous - first, she won't let Peter Pettigrew anywhere near her, talking to everyone else like a duck to water, now she's giving him an accusatory gaze like she knows where he's sending her and what treatment she'll receive there and she doesn't approve.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay then, that’s weird but I think we all agree with her there.” Lucius Malfoy stated as everyone else nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He sets her down in front of the door quickly, and Apparates away before something can happen. Minerva shakes her head, sending Bloom one last longing look before Apparating away as well - Dumbledore is a good man, but everything he does is for the greater good.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell does that even mean?” A Slytherin second asked. “When does the so-called greater good mean more than a child that should be raised right.” Nobody had an answer to that so they just all stayed quiet and continued reading the chapter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Which is, unfortunately, entirely unconcerned with the needs or wants of the individual. Something tells her, though, that he'll have quite a few problems with the way he seems set on treating her - that young girl has a sharp mind, even at her current age.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She doesn't doubt she'll have something to say about the Dursleys if McGonagall's impression of them after a day of observing them is accurate.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then, after the next chapter we may have some breakfast, as you all didn't have any yet,” Izaya said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, who wants to read next?” Professor Sprout asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I may as well.” Severus Snape said getting the book and opening it to the correct page. </span>
  <b>“Chapter 3: Finding Bloom.”</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello wonderful people, and welcome to my first reading of the book’s story I have ever done. Now I am doing another book, but because some of the chapter’s in this book is smaller than other’s at least for the beginning. I shall try to get 2 or maybe 3 chapters’s done a week if I am lucky. As my other story has a lot more pages it makes it so that I can only write a chapter per week if I’m lucky. Anywho I hope you all enjoy it. Till next time ~Izaya H. Moon XOXOXOXO.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>